Good Morning, Silly
by celengdebu
Summary: pagi hari di Osaka, dan Naruto harus berusaha cukup keras untuk membangunkan Sasuke. AU. SasuNaru. Boy x Boy.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi, own nothing but plot

Warning : Er, boys kissing?

* * *

><p>Sasuke menggeram lirih, menggeliat sekilas dan membuka mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menindih perutnya. Cengir Naruto menyembul menyambut mata hitam pekat yang balas memandang bingung, hanya sejengkal dari hidungnya sendiri.<p>

"Ayo bangun, pemalas~" tukas pemuda berambut pirang itu setengah bersenandung. Sasuke berusaha membenamkan muka ke dalam bantal; mencoba berkelit, namun gagal karena berat badan Naruto menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat. Yukatanya kusut dimana-mana.

"Oi, ini kan..." dia menengok ke samping futon, meraih flip ponsel yang semalam tergeletak di tatami, "...masih jam setengah enam, DI HARI LIBUR dan kita sedang liburan. Artinya masih banyak waktu untuk beristirahat. Jadi jelaskan kenapa kau harus duduk di atas perutku dan bukannya tidur di futonmu sendiri."

"Kenapa katamu? Kau mau aku duduk di atas perut orang lain, begitu?" lengos Naruto, lidah merah mudanya terjulur acuh. Sasuke memandang kosong, terlihat benar-benar mengantuk, tidur pukul satu dini hari akibat meladeni pembicaraan Shikamaru memang bukan ide bagus. Naruto sibuk mengetuk-ketuk hidungnya sambil mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak membuang waktu menjahili teman dekatnya lebih jauh sebelum dia melakukan rutinitas penginapan Osaka pagi ini. Berendam di onsen, sarapan nasi jamur hangat, dan berleha sejenak di pelataran. Ah, nikmat.

"Semuanya sudah bangun loh. Cuma kamu sendiri yang masih malas-malasan di futon. Tidak malu?" dengusnya, menyisir rambut Sasuke yang berantakan memakai jari-jari tangan, "Lee bilang dia tidak berani masuk ke kamar, makanya kupikir kamu butuh alarm pribadi."

"Aku butuh tidur."

"_Dame._"

Sasuke melempar pandang minta dikasihani dan membuat Naruto terbahak-bahak, "Langka sekali bisa melihat Uchiha berekspresi begitu, loh! Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Sasuke yang baru bangun itu terlihat lucu sekali?" dijentiknya pucuk hidung Sasuke yang langsung mengerenyit.

"Dan apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat menyebalkan?" ujarnya sinis. Mendorong Naruto dari atas perutnya dan menarik selimut keras-keras. Hampir terguling.

"Tapi Sasuke tak pernah bisa menolakku," kekehnya, menyeringai. Masih mencoba beringsut merayapi pemuda berwajah masam tersebut, kali ini bergelung bak anak kucing ingin dielus. Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan mata sambil menutup mukanya memakai lengan, berharap Naruto akan membiarkannya tidur barang satu jam lagi.

"Hei! Jangan mendengkur lagi! Bangun!" protes Naruto, menusuk-nusukkan kukunya yang panjang ke sisi Sasuke. Wajahnya disurukkan ke lekuk leher pemuda itu, mengendus kulit tengkuk dan menggigit gemas cuping telinga Sasuke—sengaja mengusik. Sasuke tersenyum kecil diantara gundukan rambut Naruto. Jarinya meremas lembut pinggang itu dengan sayang, sadar bahwa dia tak akan bisa istirahat dengan leluasa.

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk dari celah jendela. Sasuke melipirkan mata sejenak, menghela napas sembari memainkan helaian rambut Naruto yang samar-samar menguarkan wangi jeruk, segar sekali.

"Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan."

"Hmm, hmm..." lirih Naruto dari dalam tenggorokan, mengangguk setuju. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya tanpa diganggu latihan atau ocehan untuk melakukan ini dan itu, harusnya kita bisa dapat kesempatan seperti ini setiap akhir bulan, _deshou?_"

"Er, mungkin tidak, kecuali kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat dan memotret apapun yang menurutmu luar biasa," decak Sasuke.

"_Are? _Aku mengendus bau-bau seseorang cemburu," Naruto nyengir, "Apa itu karena banyak yang mengerubungiku waktu kita ke tempat suvenir? Bukan salahku aku keren dan mempesona. Ah, atau Sasuke iri?"

"Terserah apa katamu," seloroh Sasuke acuh, "Minggir sedikit, kakiku bisa kram nih."

Naruto memindahkan tumpuan ke sisi yang lain serta langsung membulat di samping Sasuke, tungkainya menggamit sepasang paha Sasuke bak guling, "Jadi ini salahku? Bukan mauku loh punya wajah begini," tukasnya mencoba congkak. Sasuke meredam tawanya dengan telapak tangan hingga terdengar seperti bunyi balon dikerat. Naruto langsung memukul sebal bahunya dengan sengaja.

"Aduh! Sakit dong! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

"Tidak~"

"Haish!"

"Lalu kenapa sih?" Naruto beringsut maju, meniup pelan telinga Sasuke sembari menjilat sisi lehernya dengan menggoda, "Apa kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain seperti melepas baju lalu berjalan telanjang keliling kamar?"

"..."

"Kepingin kan? Dasar _kinky~_" cengir Naruto puas. Dan Sasuke tahu, jika sudah begini, satu-satunya cara membuat Naruto diam adalah memitingnya, lalu mencium bibirnya yang merah itu tanpa henti selagi pemuda itu tak punya tempat menghindar.

Didorongnya pundak Naruto dan membalik posisi mereka dalam satu kali sentakan, kakinya mengapit kencang selagi lengannya menahan pergelangan Naruto. Dikecupnya bibir itu tanpa buang waktu, sesuatu yang mungkin memang dia inginkan sedari tadi—batin Sasuke, menekan lembut dan memperdalam ciumannya untuk mereguk lebih banyak rasa manis. Bibir Naruto memagut teramat hangat seperti kelopak bunga, harum dan menggiurkan.

Hanyut, Sasuke tak tahu lagi kemana lengannya bergerak. Jari-jari Naruto berlarian di helaian rambutnya, jemari yang lain mengusap dada juga leher Sasuke, merengkuh lebih dekat. Satu kali pagutan lain sebelum Sasuke menjauh untuk menarik napas, Naruto mengerjap di bawahnya, tertawa agak tersipu.

Sasuke mundur dari atas tubuhnya lalu berguling nyaman di samping Naruto, menguap lebar.

"Kita pergi ke Osaka Tower yuk?" tukas Naruto tiba-tiba, matanya berpendar cerah menatap ke arah jendela, tersenyum. Tampak sangat damai.

Sasuke menoleh heran, "Kenapa?"

"_Betsuni..._" bahu Naruto berkedik, "Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat tinggi kemudian melihat pemandangan dari atas sana, seluruh kota. Ah, tidak, mungkin juga seluruh Osaka. Sementara di atas sana cuma ada langit, tidak ada yang bisa menggapai selain aku..." Naruto memelankan suaranya, "Dan Sasuke~"

Sepasang lengannya terentang ke udara, mengacung lurus sambil bibirnya membentuk tawa geli, jemarinya digerakkan tanpa tujuan. "Konyol ya?"

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dan berbaring miring. Sejenak tak menjawab, hanya menatap Naruto yang balas menengok begitu merasakan lengan Sasuke meraih jemarinya dan menggenggam perlahan.

"Memang konyol," ujar pemuda itu sambil mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangan Naruto, "Tapi kau tahu aku tak bisa menolak."

Naruto meringis senang, "Jadi kita pergi ya?"

"Un, un," Sasuke mengangguk sebelum menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala, "Tapi aku tidur dulu sebentar."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~" 

* * *

><p>owari <p>


End file.
